rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sis and Tuc's Sexellent Adventure
Sis and Tuc's Sexellent Adventure is the fourth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox. It aired on May 6, 2018 for FIRST members and May 13, 2018 for the general public. It is the 328th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Tucker *Sister *Doc *Donut (Past self only) *Church (Past self only) *Caboose (Past self only) *Flowers (Past self only) *Washington (Mentioned only) Cosmic Powers *Huggins Project Freelancer *Wyoming (Mentioned only) Others *Trick-or-Treat Kids Plot ]] After some experimenting, Sister has figured out how to work the Time-Portal Gun and set specific locations and dates to travel to. After more arguing over whether they actually had sex back in Blood Gulch or not, Tucker and Sister decide to travel back in time and see if they did or not. They then travel back in time to during the fight against Wyoming and O'malley at the end of Season 5. Tucker picks up a nearby Sniper Rifle and spies on the events through the scope. He sees his past self conversing with another blue soldier who he then realises is Butch Flowers. Sister warns him to be careful with the gun, with Tucker nonchalantly telling her the safety is on and pulls the trigger to prove his point, the gun fires and shoots Flowers in the head, killing him. After realising his mistake, Tucker throws away the Sniper and promises to himself to stick with melee weapons from now on. Meanwhile at Broken Ridge, Sarge's stupidity has resulted in the death of all of his men in his attempt to prevent them in the first place. Sarge concludes the cause of all his problems to be incompetent subordinates, and decides to travel through time to recruit a team of historical warriors and try again at stopping his failure, with Simmons reluctantly tagging along. Grif and Doc travel back in time to Sammie Raphaello's Pizza before it was destroyed, during when Grif dropped out of College and ate there for 100 days straight. However to Grif's shock, he realises that the place is now a calzone and stromboli restaurant. Grif angrily interrogates nearby kids and demands them to tell him what year it is and why Sammie's isn't a pizza restaurant, only to find out they have have no idea what pizza is. Grif enraged by this, continues to yell at the kids until they decide to leave. Grif realises they somehow ended up in a timeline where Pizza doesn't exist, upsetting him to the point of trying to kill himself with a grenade. Doc panics and quickly kicks it away and throws Grif out of the way. Doc suggests travelling back in time and inventing pizza themselves, Doc also suggests using their Time-Guns to prevent wars and diseases, but Grif ignores him and takes his previous suggestion to go back in time and ensure pizza is invented. While waiting for the fight to finish, Sister and Tucker hide on top of a hill and observe the events as they play out. Tucker questions why Sister decided to come back to the group, where she reveals management started to get messy at the musical festival she was running and she jumped at the chance to leave. Tucker reveals he misses the old days of mucking around where nothing mattered and there were no consequences for making mistakes whereas whenever he makes a mistake now, people die or get injured. Soon after, they spot their past selves heading towards the caves and follow them in. After watching their past selves for a while, Sister gets turned on and asks Tucker if he wants to have sex. Tucker screams in excitement, alerting their past selves before they can have sex, causing them to run out the cave and investigate the noise, forcing the present Tucker and Sister to retreat back to Valhalla. Sister screams at Tucker for "Double Cockblocking" her and takes back her offer to have sex with him, much to Tucker's frustration. Transcript The scene opens on Valhalla where last we left Kai and Tucker. Around the back of Red Base, Kaikaina fires the time gun, opening a pink portal. As she does, Tucker comes around the base. SISTER: '''Tight! '''TUCKER: Nice. You figure it all out? SISTER: '''Yeah, it's easy. It's just a click wheel. You just wind it backwards until you get the right date. '''TUCKER: Weird. SISTER: So... you want to talk about yesterday? TUCKER: Sure. I thought about what you said. The celebrity plan. I'm in! I got my list and everything. SISTER: a happy sing-song voice. Awesome! Let's go have sex with some dead people! Where do we start? TUCKER: The ‘90s. SISTER: The 1890s? Don't tell me that you also have a thing for Jack the Ripper! TUCKER: The 1990s! Number one on my list is the Spice Girls! SISTER: ...All of them? TUCKER: Yeah, all of them! What, you don't think I can handle a six-way with the Spice Girls? SISTER: What if you set your sights more realistically? Like... Scary Spice! TUCKER: Listen, K. I'm a space hero from the future with a magical sword. I'm what every girl wants! What they really really want! SISTER: Laughs. Oh, god. TUCKER: Don't belittle me! SISTER: laughing. Sorry, it's just... that swagger! I thought you would’ve grown out of it a little by now. TUCKER: Indignantly. No, I’ve grown into it. I'm basically the new Church, but way less whiny. SISTER: Teasingly. Oh! Should I be throwing myself at your feet? TUCKER: Eh... you're not really my type anymore, honestly. SISTER: Annoyed. Get over it, Tucker. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. TUCKER: You didn't! I don't have feelings. But seriously, for the record? You and me had a sex! SISTER: No, we didn't! I remember, you freaked out! TUCKER: Because someone was watching us! SISTER: There was no one in the cave but us. TUCKER: Someone was peeping on my peeper! But it still counts because we had... throat. ...started the act. SISTER: That's not how I remember it. TUCKER: K! The hotdog truck was in the garage! It counts! SISTER: The clown car broke down turning into the driveway. Doesn't count. TUCKER: The stretch limo was inside the multi-level parking structure. Counts. SISTER: The monocycle got a flat tire and the driver had no spares. TUCKER: No, that ain’t the thing! SISTER: You can count it if you want, I don't give a heck. I mean, shit, that might push me to triple digits. TUCKER: We could find out. If anyone was watching us. If the hotdog truck was in the garage, or the driveway! We could go back in time and see! SISTER: Uh, fuck yeah! Time travel to watch myself bang? I’ve always wanted to originate a fetish! TUCKER: Just be careful in the past. We don't want to start any paradoxes or whatever. SISTER: Thanks for the... tip. Scene opens on desolation at Broken Ridge. SIMMONS: Simmons’ science log, supplemental. Subject Red's participation in his first career failure seems to have left him reflective and solemn. It appears as if time travel has been a valuable learning tool for Sarge, and I am going to attempt to comfort him and inquire about his state of mind. Sarge. You all right? SARGE: You know, Simmons, they say hindsight is 20/20. With age comes perspective. An awareness of where you went right, and where you went left. I realize now that there ain’t no one to blame for my failures... except for the dumb idiots under my command! SIMMONS: What? SARGE: Morons, Simmons! I’ve been saddled with total morons my whole life, and it's cost me everything! SIMMONS: A, ouch. B, Sarge, your orders! You made them go up and down! SARGE: Well I can only do so much with what I’ve been given! Come on! Like trying to cook an omelette with rotten eggs! Fortunately, the book of destiny ain’t closed just yet. the time gun. We’re gonna do this again! We’re going to get it right! Before we do, Red Team is going to acquire some reinforcements! We’re going to assemble the greatest fighting force the world has ever seen, made from the most awesome soldiers in human history! It'll be just like The Expendables... without the unnecessary Harrison Ford cameo! When assembled, we’re going to right our lefts. We’re going to right our wrongs! And we’re going to paint this universe red! Hurrah! Come on, Simmons. Hurrah! SIMMONS: Hurrah? SARGE: Louder. SIMMONS: Hurrah. SARGE: Hurrah-rah-rah! Come on, man. Scene opens on Blood Gulch, a pink portal appearing mid-canyon and Tucker emerging, followed by Kaikaina. TUCKER: Home sweet home. That must be us fighting Wyoming! SISTER: Hey—psst. Let's try to stay out of sight, man! TUCKER: My thoughts exactly. a sniper rifle on the ground by a rock. Oh shit. That’ll help! Tucker and Kaikaina take up a vantage point. Tucker looks through the sniper rifle scope. TUCKER: Let's see if we can figure out what's going on around here. Two soldiers appear in Tucker’s scope, one blue and one teal. The Blue one is holding a needler rifle. TUCKER: I see me! There I am, talking to Caboose. No, wait—wait, that's Captain Flowers. I think I recognize this. SISTER: I'm no firearms expert, Tucker, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't have your finger on the trigger like that. TUCKER: Calm down, K. The safety's on. See? Tucker fires, shooting Captain Flowers in the head. TUCKER: Oh! Whispers. Dang. SISTER: I bet this never happens to you, right? TUCKER: the sniper rifle, switching back to his standard battle rifle. I think I'll stick with melee weapons for a while. Scene cuts to Doc and Grif coming through a portal into a familiar parking lot. DOC: Ohoho, this looks familiar. What does this have to do with fixing the past? GRIF: Nothing. We’re ignoring Donut. We’re gonna go get some pizza, and wait for this whole thing to blow over. DOC: But I thought it was destroyed. GRIF: Aha! I set the machine to years ago, back when I was in college here, and right before I dropped out and enlisted. This was the year I ate Sammie Raphaello's for a hundred days straight, so this time we know it's here, for sure. DOC: Hey, backstory! We’re bonding now! How do you feel about pineapple on ya ‘za, brah? GRIF: up. Mother. Fucker. DOC: Copy that. I know that’s a sensitive issue for some people. GRIF: Distressed. Look! Camera cuts to the sign, which now reads: Sammie Raphaello's Calzones & Stromboli. DOC: ‘Sammie Raphaellos Calzones & Stromboli’? I thought you said this was a pizza place. GRIF: It fucking is! Turns. Hey, you. Nearby are three kids, dressed in cobalt blue Mark IV armor. KID 1: a slightly muffled voice. What do you want, old man? GRIF: What year is it? Camera zooms out. On the ground near the kids are three plastic pumpkin buckets, filled with candy. KID 2: What year is it? What kind of question is that? DOC: Why are you all wearing armor? KID 2: Uh, it's Halloween, dude! We’re trick-or-treating. KID 3: My mom made us these awesome costumes! We’re space Marines! DOC: Oh, neat! GRIF: Yeah, neat. What fucking year is it, you little shitstain? There's supposed to be a pizza place right here. KID 1: A what? GRIF: A pizza restaurant! KID 2: What's pizza? GRIF: What's pizza?! KID 3: Are you saying pitas? Like, Greek food? GRIF: NO! Pizza! Dough! Marinara sauce! Mozzarella! Pepperoni! KID 2: Ohhh, calzone! GRIF: No! Well—yeah, like that, but flat! KID 1: Unfolded calzone? Gross. KID 2: Why would you want to unfold a calzone? GRIF: Oh my god, because we’re civilized! The kids look at each other. KID 3: We should probably go back to trick-or-treating. These guys are weird. They run off, grabbing their buckets as they go. DOC: Well, that seems odd. What kind of kid's never heard of pizza? That's the best pie there is, after rhubarb. GRIF: It's not just them, it's... Sammie's too. The sign. breaking. Doc... we’re in a world where pizza doesn't exist! DOC: Whoa... that's trippy. What are we gonna do? GRIF: There's only one thing to do... Grif pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin and drops it at his own feet. DOC: Whoa—Jesus! kicks the grenade away and tackles Grif to the ground away from the explosion. After the blast is safely over, he gets to his feet again. Get a hold of yourself, man! You can't give up that easy! GRIF: Watch me... DOC: Look. If this is a big deal to you, then we just need to fix it! Go back in time and invent pizza! Hey, for all we know, this is how pizza was invented in the first place. Or... with this time machine, we have the opportunity to save a really incredible amount of lives. We could prevent wars. Cure diseases. Avoid famines. Vaccinate kittens against feline AIDS! You and me, Grif. We can save the entire universe! GRIF: a portal with the time gun. Sighs. Let's go make pizza. DOC: Resignedly. Yeah... pizza quest it is. Cut back to Tucker and Kaikaina, now standing on the cliff looking out on Blood Gulch. Kaikaina now has the sniper rifle. SISTER: Jesus, you people spend a lot of time standing around and talking. TUCKER: No kidding. Hey, your radio's off, right? SISTER: Yeah, they can't hear us. TUCKER: So, why'd you decide to come along this time? SISTER: Am I cramping your style? TUCKER: No! I'm just making chitchat. SISTER: Well, honestly, things were getting a little messy at the music festival. I jumped at the chance to get the hell out of dodge. TUCKER: Business down? SISTER: No way! We’re growing like gangbusters. It's the other side of things that sucked. Personal stuff. ...I started messing around with someone at work, and HR found out. TUCKER: So? SISTER: The person I was seeing is married to the head of HR! What a freakin’ mess, man. I kept thinking, 'Why can't we just go back to when things were just silly and fun all the time?' TUCKER: I know what you mean. When we were stationed here it was like... nothing mattered. We could fuck up and make mistakes and it was always fine. Now I fuck up and Wash gets shot. I screw up, and suddenly I owe child support payments that make up a fraction of Chorus's GDP. Before she died, my mama always said, ‘You can’t unwind the clock.’ Wait ‘til she sees my time machine! A Pelican dropship flies overhead, disappearing in a sudden burst. SISTER: There it goes. TUCKER: So after that, everyone goes their separate ways, and I convince you to check out the caves with me. Then I work my magic! SISTER: Pretty sure it was the other way around, dude. Cut to Past Tucker leading Past Kaikaina into the caves. PAST TUCKER: This way! It's in here. PAST SISTER: Flirtatiously. Oh yeah, Tucker? My surprise is in the cave? PAST TUCKER: right back. Uh huh. Come on. PAST SISTER: Is it a big surprise? Am I gonna be able to handle it? PAST TUCKER: It's huge, babe. You're gonna love it. SISTER: There we go. TUCKER: Let's go around. The back way is over here. Present Tucker and Kaikaina sneak around the back and into the caves. PAST SISTER: That's... it? PAST TUCKER: What? You don't like it? PAST SISTER: I was just expecting... bigger. PAST TUCKER: It's a good size! It's big enough for you! What were you expecting? PAST SISTER: I don't know. Longer... wider... deeper... Cut to Past Tucker and Past Sister standing at the edge of a small pond. PAST TUCKER: It's a cave pond. It's as long and wide and deep as the cave! PAST SISTER: So... that was your big surprise, huh? PAST TUCKER: Yep. PAST SISTER: You got... anything else for me? Anything else you wanna show me, Tucker? PAST TUCKER: Uh, um, maybe! I think I--y-you know—I maybe—might—something else for—show you! SISTER: Well, well, well. Look who's getting cold feet. TUCKER: Shh. They'll hear us! PAST SISTER: It's a little hot in here, don't you think? Or maybe it's just me. Feeling the heat. PAST TUCKER: I hope you're not sick! Oh—oh, you mean the other kind of heat! Sexy animal heat! Awesome. PAST SISTER: Maybe I should cool off before I burn up. You wanna get in the water with me? PAST TUCKER: I don't know. That water looks nasty. You want a backrub? SISTER: So slick. TUCKER: Whatever. It worked. PAST SISTER: Sure. Let's go swimming first. Let me just squeeze out of this suit here. SISTER: Damn. I wish I had her hips. TUCKER: You... do. SISTER: Ohhh, right. PAST SISTER: The water's nice, Tucker. Why don't you get in? PAST TUCKER: Oh yeah girl, I'm comin’. PAST SISTER: Don't come too quick. PAST TUCKER: Now I'm confused. You want me in or out? PAST SISTER: splash. Jesus, Tucker, get in already! SISTER: Nice. TUCKER: Damn. SISTER: ...Fuck it. You wanna mess around? TUCKER: Eagerly. Sure! Tucker’s too-loud reply echoes off the stone walls of the cave. PAST TUCKER: What was that? PAST SISTER: What was what? PAST TUCKER: Did you hear that? Someone's here! PAST SISTER: I didn't hear anything! Where are you going? PAST TUCKER: I heard someone! I need to investigate! Who's peeping my peeper? and Past Sister go running past. Better not be you, Caboose! Cut back to Valhalla. Kai emerges from the portal. SISTER: Really great job there, Tucker. You managed to double cockblock me with a single word. TUCKER: Hey, you're the one who lost control. I mean, I don't blame you. The double Tucker heat was thick in there! SISTER: Blech. God, what was I thinking! TUCKER: You wanted a slice! SISTER: I had a momentary lapse in judgement. Do not let it go to your head. TUCKER: Hah! It's way too late for that. So... about that offer. SISTER: It's rescinded. I would rather go fuck myself. Thoughtfully. And with the time machine, I actually can do that now. Hell yeah, new fetish! offscreen. TUCKER: Balls. Gallery Rvb16ep04thumbnail.jpg Tucker and Sister argue.png Tucker and Sister prepare to travel.png Sarge upset.png Trick or treat kids.png Tucker kills Flowers.png Sister and Tucker peeping in cave.png Tucker Sister peeping.png Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure, a film about two teens who travel through time and meet various historical figures. This alludes to Sister and Tucker's original plan to meet celebrities from the past and have sex with them. *It is revealed Tucker did not, in fact, have sex with Sister, as he had previously claimed. He almost did, but he was spooked by his future self. *This episode does not reuse footage from season 5 but instead has all new footage. An indicator is that unlike Season 5, the characters feature emblems on their shoulder pads, something that only happens in the PC version of Halo 2. *It's revealed that Flowers second death in Why Were We Here? caused by Tucker's future self. *Grif reveals that he went to a college near Sammie Raphaello's Pizza before enlisting. This, combined with him saying that Sammie's is in Ithaca in Objects in Space, implies that he went to Ithaca College, the same college that Joe Nicolosi went to. *Tucker reveals that his mother is deceased. *Becca Frasier and Jason Saldaña recorded Sister and Tucker's dialogue for this episode together in the same booth.in the booth AT THE SAME TIME. * The armored kids are voiced by Lindsay Jones (in a voice reminiscent of hers for Space Kid), RWBY animation coordinator Jenn K. Tidwell, and Camp Camp animator William Ball. *Tucker and Sister comment how they wish things could go back to the way they were during The Blood Gulch Chronicles where everything was silly and there was no consequences. This foreshadows Paradox, when a Time Paradox reverts everything back to just that. *This episode first reveals that pizza has been erased from existence; it is also revealed in Paradox that this has been caused by Genkins. *Sister mentions that if she counts Tucker as a person she has slept with, that "might push her into triple digits," implying both that she may have had sex with 100 people or more, and that she does not know for sure how many people she has had sex with. References Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 16